


Bump and Grind, Up until Nine.

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Butt Sex, Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Liam, a lot of swearing, blowjob, early morning sex??, first time gay sex, reuploaded, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Zayn laughs against Liam’s shoulder. </p><p>“I’m a cuddler after sex, shush.”  Liam says as he buries his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck. </p><p>“Of course you are.” Zayn snorts as he untangles himself from Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Grind, Up until Nine.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I finally stopped being lazy!  
> Enjoy!  
> ((I'm not that good at smut so I'm sorry))

Liam can’t believe he even _agreed_ to this – well kind of agreed. Liam had been a mess of emotion for almost a _month_ and now he was going to fuck some _guy_ who worked at Denny’s. Liam shakes his head in disbelief.

“Stop overthinking it.” Zayn calls over his shoulder. He stops and waits for Liam to catch up before grabbing on to his hand, “It’s just some good ole’ penetration -Just with a different hole.” Zayn adds as he drags Liam along.

“Oh god, please don’t say that ever again.” Liam sputters. He feels Zayn’s grasp on his hand tighten slightly. The feeling is strange to him, but not all together unpleasant. Zayn’s hand is still soft like a girl’s, but still rough at the same time. Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t find it appealing.

Zayn drags him to a stop in front of what Liam is assuming to be his car. _My first time having gay sex will be in a Denny’s parking lot._ Liam thinks to himself. “Look, my break ends in twenty minutes. Do you think you can make me come by then?” He mumbles quietly to Liam.

“I-I uh, I guess?” Liam stutters; blushing slightly.

“Well, let’s find out.” Zayn says as he grabs the back of his head; crashing Liam’s lips against his own. Liam’s taken by surprised and for the first few seconds he doesn’t know what to do. Zayn’s hands hand slide down to Liam’s hands; settling them on his own waist. _Might as well enjoy it_. Liam tells himself, and with that he tightens his grip on Zayn’s slender waist; crowding him against the side of the car. Zayn presses his body closer to Liam’s and nips on Liam’s bottom lip. Liam hums in pleasure and pushes further into Zayn’s space; hands roaming the boy’s sides. Zayn pulls away and attaches his mouth to Liam’s neck, dragging his teeth against it. Liam shivers as he squeezes Zayn’s sides; letting out a throaty groan.

“Oh, someone’s noisy. I like that.” Zayn mumbles against his neck. He sinks his teeth into Liam’s neck causing Liam to hiss in pain.

“Jesus, Zayn.” Liam groans; rutting his groin against Zayn’s leg. Zayn rolls his body against Liam’s; lips still attached to the skin of his neck. Liam can feel the swelling of his dick as he continues to rut against Zayn.

The next thing Liam knows, he’s being pushed onto his back in Zayn’s backseat. With a slam of the door Zayn lunges at Liam; lips attaching to his in a fierce kiss. Liam grabs the back of his head; his other hand on Zayn’s waist as he pulls the other boy fully on top of him. Liam continues to roll his hips up against Zayn’s. Zayn starts to palm Liam through his jeans; relishing in the groans escaping from Liam’s lips.

“Fucking Christ, you’re so fucking hot.” Zayn huffs against Liam’s mouth; kissing him hard after. Suddenly Zayn pulls away; straddling Liam’s waist. He takes the hem of his Denny’s shirt and pulls it off; tossing it elsewhere. Liam takes in his tanned skin; sweat forming across his narrow chest. In the pale moon light it looked as though Zayn was glowing somehow.

“F-Fuck, just – come here.” Liam stutters as he pulls Zayn on top of him again. Zayn complies as he lies on top of him; sucking kisses onto his jawline. A stream of confidence floods through Liam’s system as he slides his hands down Zayn’s back marveling in the soft skin there before they find themselves on his arse. Zayn groans against Liam’s cheek; rolling his hips into Liam’s hands.

“ I-Is this o-okay?” Liam says; shivering as a pulse of arousal pours into his veins.

“Oh god, yeah.” Zayn whispers, nipping as Liam’s earlobe. Liam squeezes his bum once; amazed by the response from Zayn. Their confined space is a little hot to begin with but with the added intensity of arousal; Liam feels like he’s on fire. With every lingering kiss against Zayn’s sinful lips; Liam feels more and more light headed. He feels as though he might pass out or come in his jeans or a combination of both.

“I wanna suck you off,” Zayn groans against Liam’s mouth; rutting his hips against his after. Liam replies with a drawn out groan as he squeezes Zayn’s ass. Zayn takes that as an okay and somehow fits himself between Liam’s legs. He gropes the outline of Liam’s dick roughly as he palms himself with his other hand. Liam hisses and jolts his hips into the touch. Zayn slides his hand up; raising Liam’s shirt to reveal his subtle abs and the deep cut of his v-lines. A small whimper leaves Zayn’s mouth at the sight of it. Zayn leans forward; pressing soft kisses against the plain of his stomach. He trails down until he reaches the top of Liam’s jeans. He grabs ahold of his clothed dick teasingly as he scrapes his teeth against his hipbone. Liam rolls his hips up against Zayn’s hand, breath heavy.

“Mm, someone’s eager.” Zayn smirks against his hipbone; biting it after. Zayn finally stops teasing as he unbuttons his jeans; snaking his hand in after.

“Ah, f-fuck,” Liam hiss through clenched teeth, “m-my name’s Liam, by the way.” He huffs as an afterthought.

Zayn stops palming his and turns his head toward Liam; eyebrow raised – he seems to do that a lot with Liam. “I am literally seconds away from putting your dick in my mouth and you chose now to tell me?” Zayn asks; hand moving slowly against Liam’s sensitive cock. Liam shudders at the movement.

“Yeah, I-I sorry it’s just that- _Oh_.” Liam cuts off as he feels the Zayn’s lips around him. Zayn hums; sending vibrations through his entire system, “S-Shit, don’t do that.” Liam moans as he tries not to thrust into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn tightens his lips around Liam; sliding his tongue teasingly against the tip of his dick. Zayn places his hands firmly on Liam’s hip; pinning him down. Zayn takes him down in one swift push, and Liam grabs Zayn by the dark locks of his head; holding on for dear life.

“O-Oh my god-Zayn, y-your _mouth_.” Liam babbles as he tugs slightly. Liam doesn’t have to open his eyes to know the smug look on Zayn’s face. Zayn pulls off before sinking back down. By accident, Liam thrusts further into his mouth; causing Zayn to choke slightly.

“S-Sorry.” Liam whispers.

“Don’t apologize,” Zayn says; voice wrecked, “I like it.” Liam nearly comes on the spot at the words. He nudges his hips against Zayn’s chin. Zayn takes the hint and grabs Liam by the shaft; slowly pumping as he sucks are the head. He rubs his tongue around the head before pushing all of Liam in at once. This time doesn’t stop himself from thrusting; he grabs Zayn by the back of the head and forces his dick down Zayn throat. The feeling of Zayn’s throat constricting and loosening after is mind blowing. Zayn pulls off of his dick as he attempts to catch his breath. His hands shake slightly as he unbuckles his pants and (somehow) pulls them off with little conflict. He’s wearing tight black boxer briefs that cling deliciously to his thighs. The outline of his erection is obvious as he rubs himself through his briefs. Liam’s eyes are glued to the sight of Zayn on top of him; all thin frame and tanned skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words slip out of Liam’s mouth before he can catch himself. Zayn freezes on top of Liam and for a moment he feels as though he’s crossed an invisible boundary before a small laugh leave’s Zayn’s mouth. He doesn’t say anything as he slips off his briefs. Zayn pauses for a moment; reaching down onto the floor. As he sits up again, he drops a condom and a small packet of lube on Liam’s chest.

“Were you just waiting for a random dude to fuck you in a parking lot?” Liam teases; placing his hands on Zayn’s hips.

“I’m always prepared.” Zayn says mischievously as he swoops down to kiss Liam. Liam laughs against Zayn’s lips as his hands slide up and down his sides.

“Would you mind prepping me a bit, or do you want me to do it myself?” Zayn mumbles against Liam ear, nipping at his lobe after. Liam went flush all over, hands shaking slightly; he tried his best to keep calm.

“I-Would you do it yourself? I-I just don’t think I’m ready for that um, stuff.” Liam stutters breathlessly.

“And you’re ready to have your dick up my arse?” Zayn laughs subtly.

“Well, yea?” Liam says; squirming slightly.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Zayn says quietly; pecking Liam on the lips. A nervous laugh erupts from Liam’s lips. Zayn sits up as he grabs the packet of lube; tearing the corner off with his teeth and squeezing some of it onto his fingers. He tosses the packet back down onto Liam’s front and leans forward; pressing his slippery fingers against himself. Zayn teases himself a bit; circling his index finger slowly, drawing a breathless moan from his mouth. Liam watches his face and how it relaxes and scrunches up repeatedly. Liam is especially mesmerized at the way Zayn drags his bottom lip in between his teeth. Without thinking Liam starts to rub the back of Zayn’s thighs; groaning at the tiny squeak that Zayn muffles into Liam’s shoulder.

“Fuck that feels good.” Zayn mumbles to himself as he pushes against his own fingers. Liam’s chest tightens as he feels the tiny huffs of hot breath of the side of his neck. Zayn seems to be in his own little world as he unconsciously ruts against Liam’s leg as he digs a second finger deep within himself. The action tugs at something inside of him, he doesn’t know what it was exactly, but it made him feel hot all over.

“I wanna’ see.” Liam moans breathlessly as he drags Zayn down for a kiss by the back of his neck. Zayn growls into the kiss, pulling Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth. Liam groans deep within his throat as he pushes his hips into Zayn’s. “Z-Zayn let me see, _please_. I want to see you touch yourself.” Liam mumbles against his lips. Zayn mumbles against Liam’s lips as he pulls back, his mouth slack and eyes dangerously dark. He straddles Liam backwards; leaning forward to give Liam a complete view what of is driving him _wild_.

“Like this?” Zayn asks innocently, smirked evident in his tone. He brings his right hand back and quickly plunges two of his fingers back inside himself, causing him to lurch forward.

This is all too much for Liam, he’s trying with all his will to keep his hands off of Zayn, but the way Zayn keens and tries to hide the high squeaks behind his lips whenever he hits a particular spot inside himself is driving Liam _insane_. It doesn’t help much when Zayn unexpectedly starts to suck at Liam’s dick again. Liam hisses as he ruts up against Zayn’s mouth. Zayn finally slips a third finger in, stretching himself deep and slow. He groans, sending vibrations down the shaft of Liam’s dick and straight to the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last.” Liam grits as he grabs Zayn by the cheeks of his bum, “I wanna fuck you _now_.” Zayn takes the hint and pops off of Liam’s cock; slipping his fingers out of himself. He turns back around to face Liam, lips glistening and swollen. Liam reaches for the condom and struggles to tear it open, which results in Zayn snatching it from him and ripping it open with his teeth and quickly slipping it on to Liam. He wastes no time rubbing the rest of the lube onto Liam’s dick and lining it up with his hole.

“Any second thoughts?” Zayn heaves; teasing the tip of Liam’s dick against himself.

“Oh god no.” Liam moans as he rolls up against Zayn. Zayn sinks down slowly until he bottoms out, eyes closed and mouth slack. Liam grips onto Zayn’s slender hips for dear life as he tries not to lift Zayn and pound back into him with everything he’s got.

Liam never expected it to feel like this. It feels like heaven and hell mixed all into one, the way Zayn’s hole flutters around Liam is intoxicating along with the small noises Zayn makes.

“Are you one of those guys who’s too scared of hurting they’re partner during sex?” Zayn grits as he swivels his hips experimentally. Liam digs his fingernails into Zayn’s sides at the action.

“U-Um I don’t think so?” Liam mumbles, mind cloudy with only thoughts of Zayn and how he feels around him. Zayn leans forward, ghosting his lips over Liam’s as he smirks evilly, “Good.” He mumbles against his ear. “I like to be roughed up a bit if you know what I mean.” He says as he bites at Liam’s ear, grinding down on Liam roughly. Liam groans loudly as he slides his hands to cup Zayn’s bum, lifting him up and slamming into him. Zayn grabs Liam by the hair as he pulls his head back, exposing Liam’s neck for Zayn to mark up as he pleases. Liam tries to focus on grinding his hips up in Zayn, but his mind is swimming with new feelings that he didn’t even know he had. Zayn bites harshly into Liam’s neck, soothing it over with his tongue after. The familiar pull in his abdomen starts to build up in the pit of his stomach. He moans lowly in his throat as he feels Zayn tighten and loosen around him.

“S-Shit I’m gonna' cum.” Zayn whines as he stills, coming with a groan all over Liam’s chest. Liam is caught off guard as he comes all at once; pouring into the condom, his eyes nearly roll back into his head with the force of it. Liam by far had _never_ come that hard and intense in his life.

Liam heaves as he starts to feel hot all over. Everything around him just feels hot to touch- _especially_ Zayn.

Zayn pants as he leans down; kissing lightly over Liam’s throat. Liam glides his hands onto Zayn’s back; caressing the soft skin his finds there. Liam pulls out of Zayn as he lays a soft kiss to Zayn’s forehead.

“That was nice.” Liam murmurs against Zayn’s head, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Zayn lifts his eyes to meet Liam’s; his pupils still blown with arousal. His hair is distraught and his skin glistens with a thin sheath of sweat. He looks so soft and inviting that Liam doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him flat against himself.

“What are you doing?” Zayn laughs against Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m a cuddler after sex, shush.” Liam says as he buries his head in the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“Of course you are.” Zayn snorts as he untangles himself from Liam. “Well, my break is over in three minutes – so kind of have to get dressed.” Zayn says awkwardly; rubbing the back of his neck. Liam pouts slightly but nods as he pulls off the condom and tucks himself back into his jeans. Zayn hands him some napkins and Liam cleans up as best as he can. He finds his shirt on the floor and follows Zayn as he opens the door. The crisp fall air hits Liam as soon as he’s on his feet and he feels oddly colder than when he gotten here. Zayn puts his red shirt back on and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his trousers. He puts one against his mouth as he lights the end.

“So, did that solve anything for ya?” He asks as he takes a drag from his cigarette; a cloud of smoke puffing from his mouth.

“A little, I guess.” Liam says softly; cheeks turning a light pink.

“Good.” Zayn mumbles around the butt of his cigarette. He pulls out his notepad and pen and scribbles something down. “If you ever want to like solve anything else or, y’know talk, here’s my number.” Zayn says as he hands Liam the paper. Zayn drops his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. He leans in closer to Liam and kisses him softly on the cheek. When he pulls away he seems more surprised than Liam.

“So, I guess I’ll go now, see you around, Li.” Zayn says softly as he backs away; giving a short wave to Liam before turning and walking to the entrance. _Li. I like that name_. Liam comments to himself as he sighs; walking off towards his car.

On the drive back home; he couldn’t help but think about whether what he just did was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciate!!  
> Comments (good or bad), and Kudos are welcomed as always.  
> It'll probably take me a little while to figure out what I want to do next with this. I feel like I have a good story line going but I just need to find a way to execute it better?? Suggestions will probably help me decide, so if you have any then please feel free to leave them in the comments.  
> 


End file.
